Light Jägers
Light Jäger is an umbrella term used by the EuF to describe the highly mobile and well trained light infantry divisions that are employed by all branches of the FAF, including the Navy and the Luftwaffe. Light Jäger are comparatively well trained, though are not considered "elite" infantry, in the same vein as Panzergrenadiers or SOE forces. The Light Jäger divisions are intended to fit a niche between highly elite and specialized forces such as the Panzergrenadiers, and the more standard Autoriflemen Divisions. Light Jägers are often used in reconnaissance and skirmishing roles, and are trained to operate for long periods of time with little logistical support. Naturally, the necessity for long term operation outside of direct contact also ensures that only soldiers that have proven themselves not only loyal, but also capable of thinking on their feet, find themselves in the Light Jäger divisions. Light Jäger divisions are also occasionally made air-mobile, predominately in the case of those used by the Luftwaffe. These air-mobile Jägers are considered to be better trained that their land-bound cousins, though in reality this is counterbalanced by their more limited armouries, as a result of their equipment having certain weight requirements. Light Jäger are used first and foremost as reconnaissance and skirmishers, though their training also focuses on marksmanship and endurance, more so than it does with Autoriflemen. This, combined with their familiarity with rough terrain makes them natural choices for spearheading attacks through mountains or other "impassible" terrain, however their light equipment makes them a poor choice for any non-low intensity combat. Equipment The Light Jägers are equipped with a wide variety of arms and armour, depending entirely on the larger organization they find themselves under. Standardized training, and modern doctrine, enforces the suggestion that Jägers should be armed with the EM-3 (where available), or the FAL (where not), with sidearms and PDWs available for specialized missions. Unlike most European infantry, the Jägers often sacrifice their heavier anti-infantry weapons in order to save weight, precluding their usage of LMGs or other SAWs. Instead, Jägers are expected to make use of ambush tactics and high explosives to clear large groups of infantry. Jägers are, however, equipped with heavier anti-tank weapons, often carrying a supply of satchel charges alongside their issued PzF4s, citing more lethal results when used in an ambush. Jägers who show exceptional marksmanship may also be equipped with AI-AWM sniper rifles or AMG 20mm anti-material rifles in order to provide sniper support. Jägers are equipped with standard Osprey armour, though some prefer to abandon their armour on longer marches, donning only their rigging and camouflage gear. Uniquely, most Jägers are equipped with MK14 ACS gear, although it is only seldom used division-wide. Organization Light Jägers organization varies from division to division, though their command structure emphasizes flexibility over the rigid following of orders, granting significant leeway to lower ranking officers, or even NCOs to complete their objectives. Jägers are capable of operating for extended periods without the support that would usually be provided by the highly specialized personnel, allowing them to operate behind enemy lines, or outside of the range of supply lines. This comes at a cost to unit cohesion, though it is a cost many commanders are more than willing to pay. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:European Federation